Whistler's Sister
Plot Summary Lola discovers Lisa can whistle and lets her enter the talent show. Meanwhile, Rita impresses Lynn Loud Sr., Maria, Bobby, Clyde, Howard and Harold with her beautiful picture paintings. Quotes from this episode *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: In Background *Lola: "Wait, what? (she looks right out her bedroom window at a blue jay.) is it that blue jay? no." *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Whistling In Background *Lola: "Mom, are you making any type of tea?" *Rita (from downstairs in the kitchen): "Yes, Lola, of course I am." *Lola: "Oh good." *Rita (from downstairs in the kitchen): "It's lemonade iced tea." *Lola: "What's going on around here? show yourself!" *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Whistling In Background *Lola: "Now where on earth could that peculiar whistling be coming from?" *Lola enters Lisa and Lily's bedroom. *Lisa: Constantly *Lisa: "Oh hi there, Lola, I'm just practicing for the upcoming talent show." *Lola: "Lisa, thank goodness, you're absolutely right, it really is you, it's super crazy that I'm such a terrible whistler, always have been." *Lisa: R2 D2 Whistle Tone *Lola: "There's gotta be some reason why you were given this gift, it’s to make other people think I can actually whistle." *(Lola's dream sequence) *Lola/Lisa: [Whistling 1812 Overture] *Audience: "Lola, Lola, Lola, Lola, Lola." *Lola: "And now, I'm gonna perform Flight of the Bumblebee." *Lola/Lisa: [Whistling Flight Of The Bumblebee] *(End of Lola's dream sequence) *Lola: "Now who was that strange person out there?" *Lisa: "I don't know, Lola, but technically, he looked peculiar to me." * (In the art room.......) *Rita: "Hey, you guys, what do you think about this summer time painting?" *Lynn Loud Sr.: "Looks good, Rita," *Bobby: "you got the trees and birds perfectly." *Meanwhile at the Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor..... *Lola/Lisa: [Beautifully Whistling EIEIO] *Lori: "Super thrilling, now do it backwards, Lola." *Lola/Lisa: [Whistling Exact OIEIE] *Luna: "Now do it sideways." *Lola: "Hey come on, give her a break already, she's our straight A younger sister." *Lori: "Who is, Lola?" *Lola: "My official talent." *Bar Tender Joe: "It sure makes lots of sense around here." *Lynn enters the Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor. *Lynn: "Well it seems to me that our talented pageant winning younger sister can suddenly whistle, tell me, Lola, how'd you manage to do that high B note with your lips in 2nd position?" *Lisa (from right underneath the stool): Constantly *Lisa: Whistling *Lana: "Wow, it's super incredibly amazing." *Luan: "She's quite the cuckoo bird." *Lynn: "Yeah, she's got my whistling talent alright." *Meanwhile at the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Zoo....... *Leni: "Okay, Lisa, time to learn a new cheerful tune from these imprisoned birds." *Lisa: "Okay, Leni, you got it." *Caged Bird: Peculiar Song *Lisa: Exact Same Peculiar Song *Lincoln: "Man, Lisa's talented, Lynn's talented, Lola's talented, Ronnie Anne's talented, then what am I good at?" *Lori: "The birds really love you, Lincoln." *Lincoln: "They really love Leni." *Meanwhile at the show biz....... *Leni: "You're really gonna love having Lisa in your show, she whistles." *Agnes Johnson: "Now this I gotta hear, not that I look super excited about it 'cause it's my job." *Lisa: [Whistling Circus Theme Tune] *Agnes Johnson: "Super fantastic talent, it always touches my true heart." *Meanwhile back at home on the 2nd floor........ *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Arpeggios *Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are asleep. *Rita: "Lyndon, what's that peculiar whistling?" *Lynn Loud Sr.: "You know what they say in a marriage, Rita, don't ask 1 single question that they don't know the answer to." *Rita: "Well that's exactly what they say in the defense attorneys." *Lynn Loud Sr.: "Rita, how exactly would you feel if I kept 1 big secret from you?" *Rita: "How exactly would you feel if I kept 1 big secret from you?" *Lynn Loud Sr.: "Well, goodnight, Rita." *Rita: "Goodnight, Lyndon." *Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. fall asleep. *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: [Continues Whistling Arpeggios] *Luna enters Lisa and Lily's bedroom and discovers Lisa whistling Arpeggios. *Luna: "Lisa, you can whistle?" *Lisa: "Of course I can, Luna." *Lisa: [Whistles Arpeggios Again] *Luna: "You're gifted just like Lynn, Lola and Ronnie Anne, maybe even more gifted." *Lisa looks right at Luna again. *Luna: "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not getting caught in that crazy trap where 1 of us is talented at everything, but we can both be talented, just like the Hey Arnold! ''and ''Rocko's New Modern Life people, except Craig and Joe are doing everything right now." *Lisa (offscreen): [Continues Whistling Arpeggios again] *Luna: “What an official talent.” Transcript ''Whistler's Sister'' transcript Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes